


as long as i'm here no one can hurt you.

by ghostcafe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcafe/pseuds/ghostcafe
Summary: Taking care of his love after a bad dream.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	as long as i'm here no one can hurt you.

Gabriel realizes he's not the one dreaming when he wakes ubruptly to the high pitched sound of screeching on the right side of their bed. 

Gabriel moves quickly, turning on the lamp shade and notices there couldn't be an intruder in sight. That's where he finds her there, the erratic movements of her legs kicking and the heavy breathing were familiar to him. 

He immediately knows what to do, pulling the distraught woman close to him. "Shh," he quiets her and kisses her neck. Holding her tightly to him to ensure she wasn't alone. "I'm here, my beloved Nathalie," he whispers into her ear, and the sound shushes her back to sleep. 

Gabriel wishes he could take the pain away. The way Nathalie's body felt cold but the obvious sweat he could make out on her forehead worries him to his core. 

He knew that ever since Nathalie started getting weaker, the nightmares began getting stronger as well. 

"It's my job to protect her." he thinks. But how could he? When its her stubbornness that gets in the way of him even trying. 

Sitting up, he looks towards her side of the bed where she lays, the white cotton bed sheets bunched up in her fists, her eyelids tightly shut but she doesn't look too distraught as before. 

Gabriel wonders if he can get inside her head. Snatch all the upset memories she has engraved deep in the back of her mind. 

An idea struck just then. 

Should he get her something to show his appreciation for her? Something small however, he knows Nathalie doesn't enjoy the finest of jewels in Paris. More like flowers, or the most expensive wine he has in this cupboard. 

He would make her dinner tomorrow. As a little thank you gift for everything she's done for him.

Gabriel encases her limp hand into his, and brings up to his lips, kisses it not once, but three times. To ensure good luck.


End file.
